


Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose

by humanityalmost



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, That's not really slash but it's a little gayer than friendship I guess??, idk I wrote that drunk on Jägermeister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: Well, basically Stephan had a bad jump at the team competition in Willingen and Andi comforts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> Something different from me today... first time I wrote Ski jumping fan fic and I am drunk lmao  
> I love them.  
> Have fun! :)

Andreas was sitting in the preparation room, his gaze fixed onto the big TV screen on the other end of the room. Stephan was the next one to jump and he knew how nervous the older one could get in situations like that and jumping his home world cup certainly didn't really help to calm him down.

They had a comfortable lead over Austria at the moment and Andi really hoped his best friend wouldn't feel the pressure too much but knowing him well enough he expected Stephan to be nervous and he really hated himself for that thought. But since the day before Stephan even told him how much he needed to do well he couldn't stop himself from expecting the worst and apparently he wasn't wrong.

As soon as the TV cameras showed the Willinger’s face, Andi knew Stephan was fighting his nerves and he couldn't stop himself from pressing his thumbs into his balms and hoping that the older one would have a passable jump. Because otherwise he’d beat himself up for days and it always broke Andi's heart to see him hurt. In his view Stephan should never have a reason to be sad or hurt. Even though he was the younger one of them Andreas constantly felt the need to protect Stephan from the bad of the world. If he could he would probably keep every negative thought or feeling away from his friend. 

Just as he was about to get lost in his thoughts Stephan finally got the sign from their coach that he could jump and pushed himself off the beam; the concentration visible on his normally so soft facial features. Andi felt his nails digging into the insides of his hands as Stephan pushed himself off into the air. The older one was wobbling in the air and Andreas felt his heart sink as Stephan managed to land as securely as possible in the snow. 

The scoreboard showed 120 meters and Andi sighed. He saw his best friend stepping out of his skis; he looked terribly down and Andi felt a bang in his chest. He hated it so much to see him this hurt without even having a chance to comfort him. Stephan was done for the day but he still had to jump for the second time and so sneaking away and comforting Stephan was of the agenda. With one last sigh he got up and started his last warmup steps; pushing every thought concerning Stephan into the back of his mind. 

139 Meters. The whole tension that his body was holding until the numbers showed up on the screen suddenly left his body and Andi had trouble to stay upright. Suddenly the tiredness and worry about Stephan were back in his mind and he had to pull himself together to give a half hearted smile and a little wave to the crowd. They weren't the reason for his dropping mood and so he tried hard to at least appear happy if he couldn't full heartedly enjoy the moment. His mind was fixed onto his best friend and how sad he looked after his jump. He needed to find him.

But before he even reached the older one, they were already hurried to the podium ceremony and some interviews. He didn't get the chance to catch Stephan alone; the only thing he managed way to put a comforting hand onto his back while they tried to smile for the cameras on the podium. Andi could feel it under his flat hand how tense Stephan was; his whole body stiff as he glanced back to Andi for a second. His eyes sad and a little buff and Andreas had to hold himself back from just pulling him into a hug. 

~

Sighing Andreas dropped his bag beside the bed and let himself fall backwards onto it. His legs hurt and Stephan’s sad eyes were constantly roaming in the back of his mind, making his heart ache. Just as he was about to get up again he heard the door being opened and his best friend stepped inside, his head and shoulders hanging low. Without saying a word Andi got up and carefully took Stephan’s bag out of his hands before carelessly placing it beside his own and pulling Stephan into a hug.

The older one let himself sack against his teammate while burying his head into the crook of the other one’s neck. Andi placed his hands softly onto Stephan’s back, letting them move over the thin fabric of his shirt in soothing circles. He felt Stephan exhale against the side of his neck and instead of trying to comfort him with words, he just pulled him closer; one hand softly moving through the soft strands of hair in the back of Stephan’s neck. 

They both couldn't say for how long they were standing like that just holding each other in the middle of the room but neither of them felt ready to let go, so Andi maneuvered them into the direction of the bed, careful to not trip over their bags. As he had successfully placed themselves onto the bed he grabbed the cover and pulled it over them, making sure to cuddle in Stephan completely. The older one was sighing and cuddled himself into Andreas side. 

He hated feeling that needy but after a day and especially a competition like that he just couldn't get himself to stay untouched by all the emotions. It was his home world cup, it should have been his perfect jump but instead he let them all down. The fans in the stadium, the spectators before the TVs and especially the team. He let them down and it sucked.

“I fucked it up for us.” It was the truth. He knew it and he knew that Andi knew it but the younger one just grabbed his face and made him look up into his eyes. 

“YOU didn't fuck up anything for us, Stephan! Your second jump wasn't perfect but so wasn't Richi’s first either and you don't think he fucked it up for us, do you? You did your best but sometimes your best isn't enough and it sucks - big time - but there will come other days and it will be enough and there will be other competitions and we will win again!” There was so much honesty and support in Andreas’ voice that Stephan could feel his emotions getting swirled around in his body, his heart making a happy jump as he managed a little smile for the first time since his horrible jump.

“Thank you!” He didn't need to say more to show the younger one how much those words meant to him because Andi could read him like an open book anyways and with a little smile appearing on his best friend's face, Stephan placed his head back onto Andi’s shoulder. 

Andi was looking down at his smaller teammate and could feel his breath evening out as his hands were still combing through Stephan’s short hair, caressing the older one’s head softly and as he realized Stephan fell asleep cuddled against him a small chuckle left his mouth. He pressed a small kiss onto the other one’s hair before also closing his eyes and trying to catch up on some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! <3


End file.
